Teardrops on my Guitar
by digitalchild99
Summary: Sam tells you the tale of her would be romance with Freddie, her ex-friendship with Carly, and her screwed up life. Singing is her passion, and it gets heard in the mall by certain people. Kinda Creddie but Seddie. Don't own iCarly :


**Came up wit this oneshot cause I was readin ****iWill Be There For You **** by ** **iMaximumPuckett23 listening to Teardrops on my guitar by taylor swift.****iMaximumPuckett23 ****is awesome and so is the story read it anywho on to the story**

Sam's POV

Why must boys mess with me in a way only boys can? Beating them up doesn't help (okay it does help a little, but still). I swear that I've never been hit this hard in any fight or breakup.

Screw Freddie and his girly perfect girlfriend, Carlotta Miranda Shay, who I just happened to be forced to call friend. Scratch that, best friend. Confused? Your probably asking questions like why does she care, and aren't Sam and Carly like bffl's? Well screw you for asking ! But I'll tell you what happened.

After the kiss, that I'm sure everyone knows about that thanks to Carly, (the day after we told carly about the kiss, a 5 year old girl asked me if I was dating Freddlumps. I looked at Carlys twitter page and there above her random comments was in bold, underlined, capitals "**SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED! OMG**") with Freddie I started to like him.

It got worse when Freddie saved Carly's life and no, I wasn't falling for his hero act. It was when I figured out I loved him and that I hated Carly, both of them secretly. I locked these feelings up in a chest with a key, threw it in the Gulf of Mexico, swam in there and had a fish eat it, then buried the fish 100 ft. into the ground and then stomped on it. Now you know how the oil spill that's constantly on the news started.

It worked for a year but when I finally told Carly that I saw him dancing with her at the Groovy Smoothies, she was on to me. We had a sleep over and she found out while I was sleeping (curse my sleep talking) .

About a month later, Freddie didn't seem so obvious about his worshiping crush on Carly. I remember those few days like it just happened.

Flashback

"Sam?"

"Yeah Carly"

"You have noticed how Freddie isn't really showing his weird crush right?"

"I guess" That was half true, I notice everything about him.

"Well I'm beginning to miss it"

"It's probably just another trick"

"You don't understand I-I think I like him"

I ran out tears running down my face.

~NEXT DAY~

I walked up to my locker and saw the worst sight ever, Freddie and Carly making out.

"Hey guys you two better stop swapping spit before you get detention."

"It would be worth it" Carly said as I stuck my finger in my mouth and gagged.

~LATER THAT DAY~

"I can't believe you Carly, you know I like him"

"Well I do to and I treat him better. Plus it's not like you were going to do anything about"

"You know what I'm gonna do now Shay"

Lucky for Carly, Freddie just walked in.

"Holla Carly, Sam" He said as he pecked Carly on the cheek. I pretended to throw up.

"Sup Fredward"

"Hey Baby" EWWWWWW!

"So how are my girlfriend and her BFF doing" It stung me a little when he didn't refer to me as HIS BFF.

Carly just stared at me with a devious smirk that almost resembled mine. Almost. But I knew that a fight would mean no time with Freddie so I caved.

"Carly was just trying to in courage me to ask out a boy I like"

"Who's the best?"

"I am"

They made me actually want to barf when they started to wiggle their noses together, smiling like idiots.

"I'm gonna go now" I didn't even wait for an answer but I could've sworn I heard Freddie saying

"Sam wait!"

~End of Flashback~

Yep I have a sad life. The boy I like is dating my ex-bff. Woop de do. Oh and did I mention my mom isn't a very good mom. She smokes and drinks and gets passed out all the time. At least I get to practice holding my breath. (I'm up to30 minutes!)

But I have gotten closer to Freddie and he even told me that I was one of the best friends he ever had. I love that day. He still thinks that me and Carly are friends so he doesn't know that he is my best friend ever.

What no one knew is that I sing and play guitar, not even my sister or mom. I just adored Taylor Swift and I knew how to play each one of her songs. My favorite one right now was Teardrops on my Guitar. It related to my situation. This was a time that would be perfect to play it.

Everytime I played it my best memories with Freddie flash in my mind. I picked up my guitar and went inside the mall for money. The good thing is that no one I knew would come to this mall. It was expensive and no one in school had enough money for ice cream here.

I pulled out a bench in the middle of the store and started playing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile__  
__so he wont see.__  
__That I want and I'm needing everything__  
__that we should be__  
__I'll bet she's beautiful__  
__that girl he talks about__  
__and she's got__  
__everything that I__  
__have to live without__  
__Drew talks to me,__  
__I laugh cuz it is so damn funny_

_That I can't even__  
__see anyone when__  
__he´s with me__  
__He says he´s__  
__so in love__  
__he´s finally got it right_

_I wonder if he__  
__knows he´s all I__  
__think about at night_

_He´s the reason for the__  
__teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing__  
__that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_Hes the song in the car I keep__  
__singing,__  
__don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me,__  
__can he tell that I__  
__can't breathe?__  
__And there he goes__  
__so perfectly.__  
__The kind of__  
__flawless I wish I__  
__could be._

_She´d better hold__  
__him tight,give__  
__him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful__  
__eyes and know she's__  
__lucky cause_

_He´s the reason__  
__for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__the only thing that__  
__keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He´s the song in the car__  
__I keep singing,__  
__don't know why I do_

_So I drive home__  
__alone,as I turn__  
__out the light_

_I'll put his picture__  
__down and maybe__  
__Get some__  
__sleep tonight_

_He´s the reason__  
__for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only one who´s__  
__got enough of me__  
__to break my heart_

_He´s the song in the car__  
__I keep singing,__  
__don't know why I do_

_He´s the time taken__  
__up,but there's__  
__never enough__  
__And he´s all that I__  
__need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake__  
__a smile so he__  
__won´t see_

When I was done I saw a whole crowd surrounding me and I looked into my guitar case to see a lot of money. After 2 seconds, everyone clapped loudly. I saw a little red-head come from her mom and put $5.00 in.

I said thank you to the crowd and they dissolved quickly. I got up and put the stool away, when I saw someone put $20.00 in the case. I was going to say thank you when I saw who it was. Freddie. I wanted to say something but I was speechless.

I thought he was going to speak first but what he did what he did was even better. He walked closer to me and put a hand on my cheek and slowly kissed me. He pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"I wish we could've been" and kissed my forehead. He told me in a quiet tone.

"Take care" and walked away.

I was momentarily paralyzed but I smiled. Anyone could have told it was fake, I was told my eyes were truthful. Freddie took one last glance at me, sighed, then left. I touched the place he touched me and sighed too.

_Drew looks at me, I fake__  
__a smile so he__  
__won´t see_

replayed in my head as I walked home. A single tear escaped my mask of happiness.

**I love that last line "a single tear escaped my mask of happiness" but I don't know why made its just me. Anyway u like hate nothing anything something, tell me! **

**Reviewing will help Sam get Freddie away from Carly **


End file.
